Goodbye to the Past
by Neko-Hime
Summary: You'll just have to find out for yourselves. Poor Kagome fans...heh heh heh ;-)


Goodbye to the Past  
By Neko-Hime  
  
Hello fellow fanfic writers! I'm Neko-Hime (well, my actual name is Sarah, but that's irrelevant). **Scratches head** Um.what was I saying? Oh yeah! I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. I'm sorry to all you Kagome fans but she had to go.to make room for my own character! **Laughs evilly** And no, its not a self insert. I want to see what happens when an actual "challenge" comes into play and Inuyasha has to deal with it. There are mushy fluffy moments, silly ones, and definite intimate moments with all their lemony goodness! Reviews! Accepting both flames and good responses so that I may carry on with my ideas. Only 5 good reviews will give me the confidence to  
write more! Muah ha ha ha!  
  
Note: I do not own Inuyasha, but along with millions of other fans, wish I  
did. He is so kawaii!  
  
Chapter One: Found Red-handed.err."faced"  
  
It's been two years since Kagome had passed away, and Inuyasha had been finding more and more ways to lash out at something.anything to rid himself of the pain. He had loved her, even considered her for his mate, but she had died at the hand of the evil Naraku without the knowledge of his true feelings for her. Now, with only two shards left, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and their new companion Torii travel onward to find a way to locate them.  
Inuyasha had once thought that Kagome was a bit.odd, her coming into Feudal Japan with the queerest of clothing, but her American friend took the green tea. Torii had greeted them with figure-fitting "jeans" as she called them, an orange "tube top" that showed slender shoulders, a delicate throat, and a hint of cleavage, and black "high tops" that covered her feet. The clothes were not the only things that were odd, though. Her features and figure was, in a word, remarkable. Her hair was shoulder- length, flowing, and temptingly thick. The color was a dark honey-gold, offsetting the exquisite emerald shade of her almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was the same tone as peaches ripe in the trees, pulled taut over lean muscles. Freckles lightly dusted across a pert nose, followed by a perfectly delectable full-lipped mouth that was always ready to smile. Her figure was a little different than Kagome's was, and definitely different than Kikyo's. Her clothes-if you wanted to call them that-although decent, left nothing to the imagination, especially to the lecherous Miroku. The thin, stretchy material of the top accented generous breasts that pressed alluringly against its flexible encasement. Her hips were also wider, fuller, more like a mature woman's than a young girl's. Long, ample legs seemed to go on forever, with perfect-shaped calves and elegant ankles. And don't allow him to comment on her adorable derriere, with its womanly, graceful curves that aches to be touched by gentle hands. Almost as much as her tantalizing bosom and kissable mouth.  
Two years before, when Kagome had laid dying in Inuyasha's arms, choking on her own blood, he had noticed that in order to keep from weeping out loud, Torii had stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and bit her bottom lip. The scents that had emanated from her being was the ones that Inuyasha could understand all too well; despair, anger, hurt, loneliness, and deep sadness. He had understood what a close relationship that they had shared because he had shared it with Kagome also. The last words of the dying woman were, "Say.goodbye, Inuyasha."  
"What?" He looked down into her dark eyes, slowly turning cloudy with pain and the knowledge that death was awaiting her.  
Kagome cringed as she struggled to finish her thought. It took great pain to finish. "Say.goodbye.to me. Promise me.that you.will.take.good care.of her."  
Inuyasha wordlessly raised his sad amber eyes to meet with Torii's glassy jewel-like ones. When he looked back down, Kagome's half-closed eyes were pleading. Her small white-knuckled hand gripped his fire-rat kimono tightly, her small body trembling. He took her other hand in his own bigger, clawed one and whispered his solemn vow. "I will. I promise you." With that, and a sad smile, Kagome let go of life entirely.  
When it was time to make camp, Torii wandered off alone, her new, more time-appropriate clothing fanning out behind her. This isn't unusual and the group knew that she would not go too far away from camp. Finally, they got camp made; Miroku building a fire, Sango gathering wood and supplies for supper, and Shippo asleep, curled up next to Kirara.  
Suddenly, Inuyasha delicately sniffed at the air. "Something doesn't smell right." He looked toward the vicinity of where Torii had traveled and narrowed his amber eyes.  
Sango looked up from chopping the vegetables. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha sniffed again. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He dove into the dense woods, following the scent. It was familiar, but somehow.different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew it was worth seeking out. He followed it for a little while before a small opening appeared just ahead. Soft singing, almost a lullaby, was heard from just beyond some tall grass. Looking up, Inuyasha spotted a strong-looking branch, surrounded by leaves. A perfect spot to spy. Noiselessly, Inuyasha leapt onto the branch, careful not to rustle any leaves to alert whoever is singing of his presence.  
Torii was kneeling at the edge of a small, secluded spring, a clay pitcher sitting in front of her. As she continued to sing, she slowly raised her hands. Inuyasha, enthralled, continued to watch. Along with her hands, the clay pitcher began to rise. The pitcher rose until it was over her head, and that's where she stopped her hands. She allowed the pitcher to levitate as she slowly returned her hands back to her knees. Then, to Inuyasha's horror, Torii rose to her feet and started to naively undo the top of her kimono. She turned her back to him, concentrating on the knots. The loose top fell about her shoulders, exposing flawless skin beneath. Inuyasha watched intently, hungrily from his secret hiding place. He hadn't felt this way for a while now, ever since Kagome died. Now his desire, kept secret from everyone-especially himself-was intensifying once more.  
Not one scar marred her perfectly shaped body as she continued to strip down until she was completely nude. He intently watched her kneel down on the soft mat of sweet grass, brace her weight on her hand, and extend the other one toward the water. Inuyasha suddenly became aware that she was in a very provocative position and he had to fight his mounting urge to.well, mount her. As soon as she touched the surface of the pool with the tips of her fingers, steam began to rise. His heart pounding so loud that he feared that she would hear him, he nervously licked his dry lips as he continued to watch. Unaware, Torii slid into the steaming water, sinking low enough for the water to cover her breasts. She went completely under the water for a few moments, making sure that all of her hair was drenched. As she continued to bathe herself, her lullaby began to turn into a soft humming.  
The peculiar smell, the one that Inuyasha was following, hit him suddenly, almost throwing him backward. There were two very familiar smells.and one not so familiar.and they were coming from Torii! Before Inuyasha could react, though, there was an ear-splitting CRACK from under him. The branch he was sitting on broke in half, sending him plummeting to the ground onto his back.  
Torii screamed in surprise, causing Inuyasha to cringe and hold his white-furred dog-ears so as not to go deaf. The water that she was sitting in rose in temperature until it was boiling, making her scream in pain and hurriedly jump out toward safety. Her body from her neck down was painfully red as she scrambled to find coverings.  
"HOT! HOT! Damn, that is HOT!!!"  
The clay pitcher that she allowed to hover was slowly making its way toward a frustrated Inuyasha.  
"What the hell is your problem, wench?" Inuyasha screamed when he was sure that he could hear again.  
Torii, wrapping a towel around her body, glared at him through narrowed eyes. "My problem? My problem?! I'm not the one sneaking up on people that are taking their baths, you know! How would you like it if I came in and interrupted your bathing!"  
Actually, I wouldn't mind at all, he thought to himself. You know, you could've done a little better about sneaking around. You should have made sure that branch was solid. She's cute when she's angry.where did that come from?  
  
Inuyasha blushed and uncharacteristically raised his arm to scratch the back of his head, a sign of embarrassment. "Well, I was following a smell and-" His sentence was cut off when the pitcher smashed down onto his head. The world swirled in and out of his vision, then eventually became endless black. When he came to a few moments later, Torii was gone. 


End file.
